Version History
Version 1.26.03 (June 29, 2016) * Egg! is an all new game by Nix Hydra! Use your code from Egg Baby to get cool free stuff in Egg! * NEW! Enjoy some brand new wardrobe items celebrating the upcoming release of Egg! -- a new game by Nix Hydra! * SALE! We're having a moving sale as the Eggverse packs up and heads over to our brand new game, Egg! * Various bug fixes. Version 1.26.1 (May 30, 2016) * NEW! She sells Seashell Eggs by the seashore! Welcome an all new type of Egg to the Eggverse with 6 exciting new creatures to hatch! * NEW! Enjoy some brand new wardrobe items celebrating the upcoming release of Egg! -- a new game by Nix Hydra! * SALE! We're having a moving sale as the Eggverse packs up and heads over to our brand new game, Egg! * Various bug fixes. Version 1.26 (May 3, 2016) * NEW! She sells Seashell Eggs by the seashore! Welcome an all new type of Egg to the Eggverse with 6 exciting new creatures to hatch! * NEW! Enjoy some brand new wardrobe items celebrating the upcoming release of Egg! -- a new game by Nix Hydra! * SALE! We're having a moving sale as the Eggverse packs up and heads over to our brand new game, Egg! Version 1.25 (March 11, 2016) * NEW! Your Egg could be a STAR with all new wardrobe items straight from the movies! * DON'T FORGET! You can still get nearly all the Eggs with coins! Version 1.24.01 (February 8, 2016) * SALE! Purchase ANY EGG (except Golden) with just coins for a limited time! * All new wardrobe and food items that will make your Eggs want a night out on of town! * Seriously though, all the Eggs for coins? This changes EVERYTHING * Bug fix for players using iOS 6 Version 1.24 (February 3, 2016) * SALE! Purchase ANY EGG (except Golden) with just coins for a limited time! * All new wardrobe and food items that will make your Eggs want a night out on of town! * Seriously though, all the Eggs for coins? This changes EVERYTHING Version 1.23 (December 15, 2015) * NEW! It may be cold outside, but it' warm and cozy cuddled up to the ALL NEW KNIT EGG!!! * NEW! Gather the fam 'round the table for a holiday meal, with wintry new food items! * NEW! Ring in the new year with some special new outfits for your Eggs! * NEW! For the first time buy the chilliest eggs together in the new Winter Egg Pack! * SALE! Upgrade to the Enchanted Castle at a super low price for a limited time! * SALE! Purchase the Moonstone Egg with coins for a limited time! * Miscellaneous bug fixes Trivia * This update's description possibly gives a reference to the song "Let It Snow." * This update was the first to have at least one Egg type limited time purchasable with coins instead of paying real money to unlock. Version 1.22 (November 24, 2015) * Welcome the all new Sunstone Egg to the Eggverse, with six new creatures to hatch!! * They're meant to be: purchase the Sunstone Egg and the Moonstone Egg together in a pack! * Cozy up for fall with all new PJs for your Eggs!! * Tasty new treats available, just like ma used to make 'em! * Miscellaneous bug fixes and improvements. Version 1.21 (November 3, 2015) Note: We tried to get this update to you before Halloween, but we encountered too many ghouls and monsters along our treacherous journey and it was too late. However, now that update is finally here and with limited broken appendages, consider it the Halloween after party!! It's the ~*spookiest*~ time of the year! The Eggs can't wait to celebrate with their brand new friend--THE ALL MEW MOONSTONE EGG!! * Get your eggs ready for Halloween with new foods and new costumes * Go trick-or-treating in the Eggverse for new rewards * For a limited time, the spookiest eggs are able to purchase in a bundle! Also: * Eggs are now better at communicating their needs. * Miscellaneous bug fixes and improvements Version 1.20.01 (September 15, 2015) * NEW! Sleeping mini game that lets you keep playing, even while your eggs rest! * NEW! Updated user interface lets you know more about your egg's personality BEFORE it hatches. Version 1.20 (September 4, 2015) * NEW! Sleeping mini game that lets you keep playing, even while your eggs rest! * NEW! Updated user interface lets you know more about your egg's personality BEFORE it hatches. Version 1.19.01 (July 30, 2015) * NEW! The Sparkler Egg is here, ready for summer celebrations! * UPCOMING SALE! For a limited time, get 50% off of all coins and the Egg SUPER PACK * NEW! You asked for it, and we brought it! Rearrange Backyard Creatures by shaking your device, or drag-and-drop to place them individually. * NEW! Hatching mini-game! During hatching, tap your egg to Help your egg come out of its shell by tapping as fast as you can while it hatches! * Tap achievement in Badge menu to collect rewards. * Better feedback when cleaning eggs. * Miscellaneous bug fixes and improvements. Version 1.19 (July 16, 2015) * NEW! The Sparkler Egg is here, ready for summer celebrations! * UPCOMING SALE! For a limited time, get 50% off of all coins and the Egg SUPER PACK * NEW! You asked for it, and we brought it! Rearrange Backyard Creatures by shaking your device, or drag-and-drop to place them individually. * NEW! Hatching mini-game! During hatching, tap your egg to Help your egg come out of its shell by tapping as fast as you can while it hatches! * Tap achievement in Badge menu to collect rewards. * Better feedback when cleaning eggs. * Miscellaneous bug fixes and improvements. Version 1.18 (June 9, 2015) * Major user interface updates. Now even fancier! * Miscellaneous bug fixes. Version 1.17 (April 22, 2015) * Brand spankin' new books, food, wardrobe and wash items! * Miscellaneous bug fixes. Trivia * This is the first(and so far the only) update that featured new books and wash items. Version 1.16.02 (March 10, 2015) * Vastly improved frame rate in the Egg Balance mini-game on older phones. * Miscellaneous bug fixes. Version 1.16 (January 26, 2015) IMPORTANT! Google Play uses a new purchasing system that requires you to update Egg Baby in order to make any in-game purchases. * It’s Valentine’s Times! Send truffles to other players, and check your special Valentine mailbox to receive goodies of your own! * Capture the moment with a special new Valentine’s postcard! * Miscellaneous Bug Fixes. Version 1.15.2 (December 16, 2014) What's New in Version 1.15.2 * Additional security measures to prevent data loss. Nobody likes data loss :( * Miscellaneous bug fixes Version 1.15.1 (December 4, 2014) MAJOR BUG FIX! – A bug that disabled players from getting past the Play screen has been fixed!! For those of you affected by the bug, you will be receiving a MAJOR coin bonus for your trouble. Thanks for sticking with us, and happy holidays! NEW—The Screenshot feature now has a festive wintery background (perfect for awkward holiday postcards)! Version 1.15 (November 26, 2014) ACHIEVEMENTS! - A brand new and exciting badge system to keep track of your Egg Baby progress! Complete them all to earn the GOLDEN TROPHY (which comes with special perks!) NEW - Mood Egg! This vibrant egg changes colors based on how well you take care of it! NEW - Golden Egg! These rare and celestial eggs come at a lofty price, but unlock the Golden Trophy and they can be purchased for pennies! Also - Misc bug fixes :) Version 1.14 (November 5, 2014) Say hello to the Polar Egg! Bred for the harsh, snowy climate of the Far North, this egg is joining us just in time for the changing seasons. FREE STUFF! We threw in some new wardrobe items for you guys: Eyelashes! Sparkle Sticker! New Bow! Circlet! Also: Misc bug fixes. Version 1.13 (October 14, 2014) Crispy leaves, snowy branches, spring showers, summer eves…all this awaits your Eggs! The Egg Baby neighborhood now changes based on REAL LIFE seasons! INSPIRING! But even better….. IT’S HALLOWEEN! Look at all these things we did: - TRICK OR TREATING - Now you can take your Eggs Trick or Treating through the Eggverse to collect candy from other Eggverse Neighborhoods!! Incredible! - HAUNTED HOUSE!!! - Just to the right of mushroom lane is the Haunted House - a mysterious mansion full of spooky secrets in your Neighborhood! - PHANTOM EGG!!! - What’s this?? A special egg type that haunts a spooky mansion? How intriguing! Also Featuring: - New Items: Tons of new Halloween treats to collect and feed your Eggs! - Tickets Upgrades: Running out of tickets? Permanently raise your ticket limit with the Ticket Meter Upgrade! - Tickle Rewards: Eggs can now give you train tickets as a reward for tickling! How generous! Version 1.12 (August 13, 2014) * Friend Referrals! - Earn eggs, coins, and even the Enchanted Castle by inviting your friends! * More Backyards! - 5 more backyard expansions to get! * The Egg Pack is back! Unlock every egg in one fell swoop at a huge discount! Version 1.11.1 (June 30, 2014) ~*!!!INTRODUCING THE EGGVERSE!!!*~ Take the Egg Express to visit your friends, heart their eggs, and check out all the cool eggs and creatures your fellow Egg Baby Players have in their houses! The Egg Express can bring you to: * Friends! - Search for friends by username or email address! * Random Eggs! - A random egg selection from the Eggverse! * Top Users! - Users whose eggs have the most hearts go to the Top Users list. * Top Eggs! - Eggs with the most hearts go to the Top Eggs list. Don't forget to tickle eggs you visit for a variety of exciting gifts! Trivia * The description in this version and the previous version are the same, but this version fixes the bug in the newly-introduced Egg Express feature. The feature is not accessible unless the game is updated to this and later version. Version 1.11 (June 26, 2014) ~*!!!INTRODUCING THE EGGVERSE!!!*~ Take the Egg Express to visit your friends, heart their eggs, and check out all the cool eggs and creatures your fellow Egg Baby Players have in their houses! The Egg Express can bring you to: * Friends! - Search for friends by username or email address! * Random Eggs! - A random egg selection from the Eggverse! * Top Users! - Users whose eggs have the most hearts go to the Top Users list. * Top Eggs! - Eggs with the most hearts go to the Top Eggs list. Don't forget to tickle eggs you visit for a variety of exciting gifts!! Version 1.10.2 (June 1, 2014) * NEW! The Egg Super Pack for all your egg unlocking needs. Version 1.10.1 (April 20, 2014) * Fixed issue where advertisements were displaying more often than they were supposed to! Version 1.10 (April 10, 2014) * NEW - There’s no hiding the new Spring egg this season. Hop to it, and get your Spring egg today! * NEW - The spring fashion catalog has 5 new items available for all! Version 1.9 (March 07, 2014) * NEW - Dragon Egg! * NEW - Cosmic Life Potion: Rescue Eggs when they've hit zero health! * NEW - Super Ultra Insta-Hatch: Hatch any egg instantly! Version 1.8 (February 07, 2014) * NEW - Heart Egg! * You asked for it and we heard you - all the clothing packs and Monster egg are available once again! Version 1.7 (December 10, 2013) * Big egg sale!!! 50% off most of your favorite eggs. LIMITED TIME ONLY! * Miscellaneous bug fixes. Version 1.6.1 (November 24, 2013) * Fixed bug where items marked as "New" could get stuck on screen. Sorry! Version 1.6 (November 14, 2013) * Happy Thanksgiving! LIMITED TIME Thanksgiving pack now available with all new wardrobe items. * All new food items to give your eggs the Thanksgiving feast they deserve, Turkey-rific! * Corrections for translated text for the Halloween Pack and IAP items. * Miscellaneous bug fixes. Trivia * This was the first update to add new foods. Version 1.5 (October 24, 2013) * NEW EGGS - Flower Egg, Space Egg and Monster Egg! (Monster Egg is LIMITED TIME ending Nov. 3rd!) * Halloween pack - 43 Brand new LIMITED TIME spooky wardrobe items! (Available until Nov. 3rd.) * Backyard Expansions - Tired of sending your hatched creatures to the zoo when your yard is too full? Now you can buy additional yard space and bring them back! * New wardrobe items - New wigs, Sweaters, Earrings, Glasses, and a Grizzly hat available in the wardrobe! * Enchanted Castle - Be royalty for a day in Mr. Peeg's Enchanted Castle! * Improved meter system - Now you can see exactly how your actions impact your egg! * Ability to unlock eggs forever - If you don't like saving up for each new egg you adopt, this is the feature for you. * More bang for your buck! WAY more coins per coin pack. Trivia * This update added three new eggs to the game, making it be the update with the most types of eggs added. Version 1.4.1 (September 27, 2013) * Misc. bug fixes for iOS 7 * Fixed crash related to the anchor sticker Version 1.4 (September 07, 2013) * NEW – MINIGAMES!!! This is a big one guys! Now you can play three different minigames with your eggs! Earn coins and prizes all while strengthening your eggbond. * NEW – EASIER EGG CARE! We've taken maintenance requirements for all basic eggs and made them much easier. You're welcome. * NEW – MUCH MORE EFFECTIVE FOOD AND MEDICINE! Not only is everything more effective, it's also cheaper. WOW! * NEW - Eggs are hardier and do not die as easily! * NEW – Energy Medicine! Great for when your egg is tired but you still want to hang out. * NEW - Cleaning items have 3 uses each! * NEW – Ghost Egg no longer needs to eat! Why would ghosts need to eat? Now it naps instead. * NEW – Notification option in the Settings screen. Enable and disable notifications right from the game. * NEW – Spanish, German, and Portuguese language support!! Fixes: * Typos :( * Fixed rare instance where hatched Creatures may not show up in the Encyclopedia. * Other miscellaneous fixes. Coming Soon: * New Egg Types!!~ * More Languages!~ Version 1.3 (June 04, 2013) * NEW – Notifications to help you maintain your Eggs! Remember, the better you care for your Eggs, the more money you make (If you are already great at taking care of your egg and would like to turn these off, go to Settings -> Notifications -> Egg Baby). * NEW – Quick Hatch medicine! If you really just can’t wait for your Eggs to hatch you can now accelerate the process. * NEW – Chill Pill medicine! Overstimulate your Egg with tickling or a good book? Now you can level it off with a Chill Pill. Fixes: * Under certain conditions, Creatures would not appear or disappear from the Creature Encyclopedia. All Creatures should be restored in the Encyclopedia, even the ones you lost! * Sometimes a happy and clean Egg would continue to get dirty and sad in the photo when viewing a hatched Creature’s information. These Eggs will now appear clean and happy. Note: Eggs that hatch dirty and/or sad will always look dirty and/or sad in their photo! * Other miscellaneous fixes. Coming Soon!!! We’re working on some really great new mini-games that let you play with your Eggs in fun new ways. Keep an eye out for them in the next one or two updates. Version 1.2 (May 07, 2013) * NEW – Creature Encyclopedia: Track and learn about these amazing Eggs and Creatures that you hatch! Can you collect them all? * NEW – iPhone 5 and iPad specific resolutions! * NEW – Cloud and Fire Eggs! * NEW – Hatch Button: Now you decide when it’s time to let that Egg go! The Hatch Button appears when your egg is ready to hatch, so you have the option of delaying hatching and keeping your egg as a pet for longer. Note: Even when an egg is ready to hatch make sure you keep taking care of it, or it will die! * NEW - Camera: Take screenshots of your Eggs to send, share and enter in the Egg of the Week contest! Tweet, Instagram or Facebook @eggverse to enter! You spoke, we listened: * Coins from the Piggy Bank now give you way more bang for the buck! LIMITED TIME SALE!!! Get 'em while you can. * Cleaning items are cheaper! * Food items are cheaper! * Eggs generally reward you coins more often when they are properly maintained (that is: all green hearts, sparkling clean egg). * Creatures in the Backyard generally reward you items more frequently. * Books now not only shape your Egg's personality, but make it happy too! * Rash cream now much more effective. Fixes: * In certain situations the coin display would show a large negative number that was incorrect. Please note that you did NOT lose your coins when this happened, it was just a display error. * When editing items in the Wardrobe, the UI would lock in some circumstances. * Other miscellaneous fixes. Trivia * This version was the first version to add new types of eggs. Version 1.1 (March 25, 2013) * All new Wardrobe controls 1. Pinch zoom to scale an item 2. Arrows for easier control of item rotation 3. Press and hold for drag and drop sorting of the items currently on the egg 4. Instant placement of items after purchase * All new, easier to read (and prettier) meters * All new adoption screen with additional information about the egg * Easier to see and read Room Navigator, now includes the Hatch Timer * Reduced the amount of sleep an Egg requires when it reaches 0 * Subtle adjustments to the cost and effectiveness of cleaning items * Adjusted the cost and effectiveness of medicinal items * Misc. small bug fixes Version 1.0 (February 12, 2013) __FORCETOC__